STUPIDITY at the Loud Corral
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: At the Wakeman House, Lola and Susie find out Tuck watching "Viata Mea De Tanar Robot - Aventurierul Brad WwW.Desene.3xForum.Ro" on PeTeava.Ro then later Jenny punishes Tuck as she makes Tuck's life into a living Hell. M due to chapter 5.
1. Overture

Lola Loud and Susie Johnson walk Tuck into watching Aventurierul Brad. When Lola and Susie discover Tuck have never watched PeTeava.Ro is determined to let Lola and Susie discover what Jenny gave Tuck a wedgie really feels like. My Life As A Teenage Robot and The Loud House from Nickelodeon. Phineas and Ferb from Disney.


	2. For the very first time

**A/N: Lola is 6 and Susie is 4.**

Lola and Suzy take a visit at the Wakeman house while the two little brats are meeting each other.

"Hello, Lola, what's your name?" Jenny asked.

"Lola Loud" she asked.

"JENNY!!" Lola hugged Jenny as they meet for the first time. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Jenny Wakeman and I am 16 years old." Jenny asked to Lola, smiling. "Yours?"

"My name is Lola Loud and I am 6 years old." Lola asked. "And, i present my BFF, Susie from Phineas and Ferb!" "Hello Jenny!" Susie asked. "My name is Susie Johnson and I am 4 years old!" "I follow!"

**At the kitchen**Bobby: I commanded margherita and pepperoni pizza for us, Lola, Suzy, Brad, Tuck, Jenny, Nora and Sheldon!

Bobby: Bye!

**The "My Life as a Teenage Robot" main characters ****and Lola and Suzy eat each other pizza and finished their supper.**

Lola: We don't have girly-girl toys to play this night, Suzy.

Suzy: Must play Brawl Stars instead!

Lola: What is Brawl Stars? And Clash Royale?

Suzy: I love playing Clash Royale. Yours Lola?

Lola: Brawl Stars!

**Lola and Suzy go the Jenny's room to play Clash Royale and Brawl Stars.**

Lola: I want to win Level 1.

Suzy: Me too.

**After Lola and Suzy ended the games, they sleep each other.****_End of chapter 1..._**


	3. The Big Sleepover

"We don't have girly-girl toys to play this sleepover" Lola asked to Suzy.

"Especially princess toys." Suzy asked to Lola, coldly.

"Or maybe watch Sofia the First!" Lola said to Suzy happily. *laugh each other*

"Coming up next: Sofia the First on Disney Junior!" the narrator said.

**_The theme song from "Sofia the First" begins to play on Jenny's TV._**

_Later..._

**_As the theme ends, they saw the title card for "Tea for Too Many" a season 1 episode from Sofia the First._**

"It's our favourite episode ever!" Lola smiled happily, exclaimed.

"Me too." Suzy asked to Lola.

"I want to see Amber singing _Bigger is Better_ !" Suzy asked smiling.

"Me too." Lola smiles.

**_Later..._**

_The day that I turned three,_

_They threw a darling little party just for me_

_But when I saw that cake_

_I took one look and said, "There must be some mistake."_

_It only had one layer_

_It was small as could be_

_And what good is a cake that isn't taller than me?_

_They made me a new cake that went from ceiling to floor_

_And we still had leftovers till the day I turned four_

_I wanted more_

_Cause bigger is better,_

_And biggest is best!_

_If you take my advice,_

_You'll outshine all the rest!_

_So throw a fancy party,_

_Make it big as can be_

_And everyone will say you're as amazing as me_

_(Bigger is better)_

_Bigger is better!_

_(Bigger is better)_

_So first, pick a theme_

_Like flowers or tiaras or your wildest dreams_

_Then make it soar_

_By just expanding all your planning more and more_

_Like when I threw my party,_

_First I thought of balloons_

_But that wasn't enough to make the other kids swoon_

_Maids: She had to make it bigger, so to really aim high_

_Amber: I got some hot air balloons and took my party to the sky_

_You know why_

_Cause bigger is better,_

_And biggest is best!_

_Maids:If you take her advice,_

_You'll outshine all the rest!_

_So throw a fancy party,_

_Make it big as can be_

_And everyone will say you're as amazing as me._

_Maids: Bigger is better,_

_And biggest is best_

_Amber: Bigger is better!_

_Maids: Take her advice, you'll outshine all the rest_

_Amber: Bigger is better!_

_Maids: Throw a fancy party, make it big as can be_

_Amber: Everyone will say you're as amazing as me_

_Maids: Yes siree!_

_Amber: I know that once you try it, then you're gonna agree_

_I guarantee_

_Bigger is better!_

**_Later again..._**

Tea for Too Many ends, and fade up the end credits. After the end credits, Lola and Suzy turn off the TV both of each other. Both of them sleep each other.

**_End of chapter 2..._**


	4. Sleepover Break!

"I am hungry!!" Lola moaned as her stomach growls.

"Me too", Suzy said.

"We eat pizza and choux a lá créme!!" Lola and Suzy going to the kitchen.

"WOW!!! For the first time in my life, I have eaten choux with Suzy." Lola exclaimed.

**Both of them e****at pizza and choux a la cremé.**

Suzy and Lola go to Jenny's bedroom and play together "Pretty, Pretty Pageant Princess".

**After playing "Pretty, Pretty Pageant Princess****", they try to sleep again.**

**_End of chapter 3..._**


	5. Tuck's Big Spanking

"Well, well well let's search " Viata Mea De Tanar Robot " on peteava.ro !" Tuck wills on the net.

"..adult parody, no!!!" Tuck said.

"Aventurierul Brad." Yeah!

"Aventurierul Brad" the narrator said.

"Hey! Vrei să facem un schimb de sandvişuri? Da. Când vor zbura porcii. Eh! Dete salamul! Se împrăştie! Asta este o treabă mare pentru energicul Brad!"

"Hahahaha! That the funny robot pigs i have ever had!" Tuck laughed.

"Purceluşul aceasta s-a dus la piaţă!"

"Purceluşul aceasta s-a dus acasă!"

"Trebuie să facem o asigurare împotriva animalelor robotizate dar tu nu!"

"Purceluşul a mâncat friptură de vită"

"şi purceluşul n-a mâncat nimic!"

"Ăsta nu e proaspăt;"

"Şi purceluşul acesta s-a dus totototot acasă!"

"Bună treabă Brad! Pa pa!"

"Ce zici tu, cum aş să particip şi eu când Jen face totul singură. Mi-e nu s-a întâmplat ăsta deloc."

**_Minutes later..._**

"Să înceapă aventura!"

"Ah! Nu înţeleg! Am urmărit.. Stai puţin.."

"O cutie de cereale!"

"Ce nădânc sunt!"

"Nu o să fiu niciodată un erou!"

"Aaahh!!!"

**_Minutes later..._**

"Păi îmi pare rău că trebuie să pleci, dă-mi voie să-ţi arăt ieşirea!"

"Tati, ce faci !?"

"Când XJ9 va veni după tine, voi veni să-ţi fur informaţiile tehnice şi îmi va pune planul în aplicare!"

"Care plan mai exact ?"

"Sunt un om de ştiinţă nu un zăpăcit, n-am decât să spun! Hai Melody!"

"Tati, nu!!! Brad!!!"

"Ce aventură am ajuns am, am eşuat!!!"

"TUCK !!!!" "Why did you forget to lie to watch Aventurierul Brad!!?!?!" Jenny yelled, as she gave Tucker a wedgie. "You, Tuck the spoiled, sassy and a two-faced kid! Your personality is DUMB, plain DUMB. And you're a huge jerk to peteava.ro during Aventurierul Brad! You're meaner than Lynn! You're very rude! You're full of herself! You're too bossy! And you're looking...like a "Meanie older sister", a "Meanie egoistical older sister" and...SNOOTY!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Your meanie attitude would be unlikeable. Time for punishments, Tuck!" Jenny Wakeman changed her personality into a rude, bratty, mean, odious, cruel, sadistic, bossy, hypocrite, evil, selfish, passive-aggresive, short-tempered, harsh, saccharine-voiced, stubborn and cynical teenage robot as she bullies Tuck as she gave a huge spanking.

**_Time for punishment_****_! (WARNING: Contains spanking)_**

"First and last punishment, a huge spanking!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny walked in the bathroom to pick up Brad's hairbrush from the bathroom. Leni, Lola, Lucy, Brad, Sheldon, Nora, Wisteria, Suzy, and Glenn suddenly realized their neighbor was going to spank Tuck with Brad's hairbrush.

Tuck's face turned ashen then dashed towards the door but Jenny caught him by the waist quickly sat on Jenny's bed and turned Tuck face down with his stomach resting on Jenny's lap. Leni, Lola, Lucy, Brad, Sheldon, Nora, Wisteria, Suzy, and Glenn swatted her on her while the others except Brad, looked on in shock

"Waaaaahhhh", Tuck screamed in terror as Brad's hairbrush stung his kiester and climax, then Jenny administered five more swats when Tuck screaming hysterically in terror every time. After the last swat, Jenny laid the sobbing boy on his stomach on Jenny's bed.

" You...are...GROUNDED, Tuck! Well you are not now! " Jenny yelled!

**Jenny leaves the bedroom as she goes on her mother Nora's room to do chemistry.**

"I am soory Tucker" Brad asked.

"That was harsh." Sheldon asked sadly.

"Forget about Aventurierul Brad." Wisteria asked.

"Sorry." Nora asked.

"We'll gave you a chocolate box and a teddy." Leni, Lola, Lucy, and Suzy gave Tuck presents for him.

"Sorry too." Glenn asked.

Susan Carbunkle, Brad and Tuck's mother asked "Oh Tucker, I am really sorry about XJ9, I'll never leave her alone."

Travis, their father was asked softly, " Thank you Leni, Lola, Lucy and Suzy for presents."

**End of chapter 4...**


End file.
